the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Darabond
Jenna Darabond was a former cheerleader for the Overland Park Cheer Squad and was the third season's primary antagonist. Personality Originally Jenna had a high loyalty for her cheer squad and felt guilt over her crush on Ashley's then-boyfriend Justin. Despite Mackenzie advising her against pursuing anything with him, Jenna caught Mackenzie making out with Justin. Her adoration for Justin combined with Mackenzie's betraying her resulted in Jenna masterfully orchestrating the downfall of the cheer squad and seek out power over the school. Appearance Jenna was a strawberry blonde with a red streak in her hair. Her eyes are a light honey brown, with a heavy smokey eye shadow, and light pink lipstick. Outfits In her debut, Jenna was wearing a pink dress with writing over it. As part of the squad, she formerly wore the old cheer squad outfit (which she then wore again for irony). As a hipster, she begins to wear a pink and white striped shirt, nerd glasses and a white beanie. During her short imprisonment, she wore a prison jumpsuit. Lastly, at the time of her death, she was wearing a hospital gown. Biography Before Season 1 Jenna was a student at Overland Park High School and was in charge of the girls' bathroom door. She is also a former Cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Season 1 She was mentioned in Episode 1 when Trisha couldn't figure out why Ashley Katchadorian was letting people in the bathroom. In Episode 12, at Prom, Jenna was mentioned when Trisha yells at Ashley and her date Justin Michaelson, who says that Ashley was in charge of snacks and Jenna was in charge of the door. Season 2 During Episode 26, the Overland Park Cheer Squad holds cheer tryouts. Since Jenna hasn't been at school, they need to replace her because Cheer Nationals are less than a week away. Trisha said that she hasn't been tagged in any pictures since Winter Carnival and her last status said "I am the one who knocks" (This could be a reference that she is in charge of the door or more likely a reference to the show Breaking Bad, how hipster of her). Trisha says she has a team of freshmen staking out Jenna's house in 24-hour rotations. By the end of Episode 26, Jenna is replaced by Saison Margeurite. After the long wait, Jenna finally makes an appearance in Episode 30. After Cheer Nationals are over, she is seen with binoculars, spying on Mackenzie Zales. Her dad calls her and she tells him that she is working on some revenge. Justin Michaelson comes over to Jenna and asks where everyone is and she tells him that "it's over, but winter is coming to Overland Park", referring to her plans to use hipster culture to destroy the cheer squad. Season 3 By Season 3, Jenna introduced herself as the new nemesis of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. In order to overthrow their reign of the school, Jenna proceeds to allow what she calls "hipsterism" to take over the school. She manipulates the outcast members of the student body into feeling accepted to disrupt the cheerleader's social pyramid and grow herself an army of hipsters. She takes people such as Rachel Tice, Judith Dinsmore, Jonathan Getslinhaumer, and even Justin Michaelson under her wing. She becomes increasingly annoying to the cheer squad by pulling various stunts. For example, in Episode 47, she and her underlings don the "old" cheer uniforms and sit at the cheer squad lunch table. As the cheerleaders start to offset Jenna's hipster movement, it is suggested that she set Brittnay Matthews' car on fire. Brittnay punches her, which results in a parent-teacher conference. In Episode 58, it is revealed that Mackenzie Zales was the one who lit the car on fire and had Jenna take the blame so Brittnay would punch her in the face, forcing the parent-teacher conference. While in prison, post credits, an officer tells Jenna she has a visitor, which puzzles her because she believes she has no friends or family, and it turns out to be Tanya. She asks Jenna if she truly was the one who burned the Atchison Mall, and after Jenna tells her yes, Tanya takes the knife from under her trenchcoat and stabs her multiple times in the abdomen, telling her she loved that mall, and smacks her onto the floor to pass out and leaves her for death. Jenna's last words were "It's...so...cold..." before losing consciousness due to blood loss and pain, ending the season. Season 4 Jenna was mentioned by Rachel Tice after Mackenzie Zales rounded up all the students to find out who vandalized the lockers of the Cheer Squad. Sometime between Season 3 and 4 or during Season 4, Jenna was placed in a hospital to recover from her stab wounds By Episode 9, Mackenzie hires mercenaries to take back a video to stop Brittany, who chase her in their car. However, the mercenaries crash into the hospital where Jenna was recovered and crush her to death under the wall they brought down. Relationships Jenna was in a relationship with Justin Michaelson in Season 3. She also promises Than that she will date him if he makes the football team lose. Jenna Dapanianian is Bisexual and likes Jenna Darabond, but Jenna Darabond doesn't want to date her. Justin sees Jenna kiss Than and he breaks up with her and rejoins the football team. Than does the right thing and doesn't sabotage the football game. Jenna was only using Than and doesn't get with him in the end, as Jenna goes to jail. Episode Appearances Trivia *Trisha believed that Jenna was sick with mono. *Jenna is so far the only person who dislikes Amberlynn Weggers. *Her father was a Senator. *Trisha gets her life confused with Jenna Dapananian's life. *Jenna tells her father over-the-phone in Episode 30 that she is "Working on some revenge" and that "Winter is coming to Overland Park", which foreshadows the events of Season 3. *She often throws TV show quotes into conversation. "I am the one who knocks" on her Facebook is from Breaking Bad. In the bloopers, the last Facebook status is also other popular TV show quotes. "Winter is coming" in Episode 30 is from Game of Thrones. * She identifies as bisexual. * She acts innocent around her parents, as seen in Episode 50. * She wanted Justin since the flashbacks of season 1, and eventually ends in Episode 57 when he breaks up with her after he sees her kiss Jonathan Getslinhaumer, thus Jenna says that she doesn't need Justin anyway. * Jenna makes her debut in the end of Season 2 * Jenna appears most prominently in Season 3 after being revealed to be behind all the events in Season 1 and 2, acting as main antagonist. * Jenna makes a non speaking appearance in Season 4, in which she is finally killed. *Before Jenna passes out after Tanya stabbed her, she said "It's... so... cold...". This is ironic as she said "Winter is coming to Overland Park", stating that she was defeated by the "winter" she caused. * In Episode 59, Rachel Tice reveals that Jenna Darabond is alive. *Jenna was arrested for Arson. **However, in Episode 67, Jenna was killed after getting ran over by a car while in her hospital bed. External Links *Villains Wiki Page Category:Hipsters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Villains Category:Deceased